In the Land of Gods and Monsters
by EeksandGiggles
Summary: Gotham is a town ruled by its underworld, and survival often means having to adapt to your environment. This is the story of one girl's fight to survive when she becomes the target of one of Gotham's most brutal assassins.
1. The Penguin and the Mole

She was on stage when they walked through the doors the dimly lit, smoke filled bar. They were only outlines from the light of the stage but she recognized one the outlines and by association could have guessed the other six that piled in behind him. His hunched figure and unique walk gave him away, even when his face was hidden in the shadows. Penguin was here. Her boss had not mentioned to expect the odd crime lord, so she figured this could not be good.

Rusty's was a rundown dive bar on the south side of Gotham. They sold liquor and beer out the front door; guns, drugs, and women out the back door. It certainly was no standup establishment, but on the grand list of Gotham criminal havens it was low on the totem pole. The clientele was mostly no name muggers, a few fire starters, and possibly a few one and done murderers, nothing compared to some of the hot spots around town. Lila had been singing at Rusty's for a handful of months and had only heard the name Penguin in passing. A henchman of his would show up once a week and collect his "fair share" of the measly proceeds and be on his way. The man himself never stepped a toe in the joint to her knowledge. But here he was, limping his way angrily through the crowd. He was given a wide berth and he needed it for the burly entourage that followed.

Lila crooned into the microphone, her eyes watching the outlines with interest, but her voice carrying the notes of the old, sad blues number home. The group was headed for Rusty's 'office', a glorified broom closet behind the stage. The closer they came the more Lila could make out their faces. She recognized a few of them, including Penguin, from the small number of times she sang at Fish Mooney's club. Although back when she would moonlight at Mooney's Penguin went by a different name, Oswald Cobblepot she believed it was, but Penguin was a much different person than Oswald.

With the number of enforcers following behind him, this was definitely bad news. Lila held out the last note of the tune while Sam, her faithful piano playing partner tinkled the ivories. She ended the song with a slight bow and a murmured thanks. They were set to play two more numbers but Lila was less than surprised when one of Penguin's hulking body guards climbed on the stage, grabbed the microphone and bellowed into it for everyone to beat it.

"Rusty's is closin' early," he rasped angrily over the sound of agitated moans from the audience as they lumbered to their feet.

Sam grabbed the tip jar and his sheet music and made for the back door with Lila not far behind. However, their exit was blocked by another bulky bodyguard.

"Not you guys. Anyone workin' here stays."

Lila glanced nervously at Sam, who simply shrugged, slammed the tip jar and music sheets down and flopped into the nearest seat. He had worked for Rusty since the beginning and had seen more than his fair share.

Lila stood behind Sam, biting her nails. The bar quickly emptied except for the goon squad and Rusty's employees. It was a rough looking bunch of people to be sure but if there was going to be a fight Lila had a feeling she would be on the losing side.

Rusty finally emerged from his office, looking sweatier and sleazier than ever. Penguin led the man out into the center of the bar, were everyone could see and hear whatever it was he came to say.

Though he was smaller than all of his bodyguards, Rusty, the door men, and half of the bartenders, everyone stared uneasily at the dark haired man in the middle of the room. He was pale, and Lila found him a little fragile looking, but his notorious temper and cunning were what made him so dangerous.

"It seems," he began with a smile, "that some _you_ ," he emphasized the word by turning to look at everyone around him, "believe your loyalties lie elsewhere. And I have come here tonight to assure you they do not." His cane made a dull 'thump' on the worn, wooden floors as he glanced around. "Your little watering hole for the dregs of society exists because I allow it to. You **all** earn your paycheck because I allow you to. It is my protection and good faith that keeps this _fine establishment_ running."

Lila's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean? Were some of her coworkers working for someone else? It was entirely possible. No honor in a den of thieves after all.

"I'm not a bad man, but I am a business man," his smile, though unchanging, seemed to get more sinister with each word, " and if I hear any disloyal talk, I can promise you, you will all regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Heads nodded silently, and though Lila had no clue to what he was referencing she nodded too. He may have well declared that two plus two equaled five, but with the heavily armed and intimidating group of men behind him she and the rest of the 'dregs' would have agreed to just about anything.

"Excellent." He turned his attention to the bar's owner, "Now I believe we need to have a conversation about your protection fees."

Rusty ran a dirty, sweat soaked handkerchief over his balding head. Penguin turned and limped to a booth by the bar.

Lila turned to Sam who just shrugged and grabbed his gear to leave.

"Umm excuse me," the sound of fingers snapping called Lila's attention to the booth in back, "you two can stay. I think I'd like a little music."

It was obvious how much he enjoyed the power to demand whatever he wanted when he wanted it.

Lila glanced at Rusty briefly before giving a slight smile and a nod.

"Of course."

Sam heaved his way back up to the stage and behind the aging upright piano. The bench whined as he took his seat. He licked his fingers and flipped through his book of sheet music.

Lila took her spot behind the microphone, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She eyed what was left of the crowd as the familiar tinkling of the keys filled the air. Sam was playing one of her favorites. It was a sad and slow Billie Holiday number.

Lila crooned mournfully into the microphone. From the stage she could see Penguin talking and Rusty sweating. Her eyes swept the rest of the now diminished crowd. There were your average dumb brutes, men with more muscle than brains, and then there was Butch, a man with slightly more brains but just as much muscle, and lastly there was Zsasz.

Victor Zsasz was a name that would rightly send chills down the spine of any Gothamite with even the slightest knowledge of Gotham's seedy underworld. He was an assassin by trade and hobby. He killed for both work and for fun, and he marked each hit with a tally mark on his body. He was the boogeyman, an urban legend, the thing that went bump in the night.

Though she had heard many things about Victor Zsasz she was happy to say that until this day she had never been unfortunate enough to find herself in his company. He stood, straight backed, and ready to strike. He was tall, lean, bald, and dressed in all black; his beloved pistols holstered, but ever ready. He scanned the crowd, vigilant and perhaps eager for his next tally.

Lila's attention was pulled back to booth by the bar. From the stage she could see Rusty pleading, no doubt trying to weasel his way out of paying any more in protection fees, but Penguin looked unmoved, and eventually he held his hands up, putting an end to the conversation. Rusty looked dejected as he slid out of the booth and stomped his way to the bar, returning to the table with a bottle of whiskey. He ' _graciously'_ poured his boss a glass and then raised his own, toasting their partnership. Lila admired his restraint as she was certain he wanted nothing more than to break the bottle over Penguin's head. The bar owner downed his glass in one gulp, but Oswald sipped his cautiously, as if it was poison.

Oswald clapped politely as Lila held out the last note of the song. He mumbled something to one of his bodyguards before waving the singer over to the booth. Lila briefly looked to Sam, as if he could save her somehow, but he was already making his way off the stage and to the backdoor. With a forced smile, Lila made her way to the back of the bar. She felt the eyes of Penguin's deadly entourage on her as she walked past.

"That was beautiful, really," he grinned, but the twinkle in his eyes made Lila nervous. "I've heard you sing before though, I believe," he paused, "At Mooney's?"

It was a question but he already knew the answer.

Lila swallowed hard and she felt a wave of panic sweep through her. Did he think she was working for Fish? If so she was as good as dead. She could hear footsteps behind her, and when she glanced back she noticed Victor Zsasz had made his way over and was standing a little too close for comfort.

"Yes sir," she answered weakly.

"Interesting," he mused.

Lila's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean look at this place. Compared to Fish's it's a hovel." He was still smiling but there was accusation dripping from every word.

She understood what he was suggesting now. It was an easy assumption to come to, after all who in their right mind would leave such a high profile club for Rusty's dive.

Lila wasn't sure if it was paranoia but she was almost certain she heard the safety of Zsasz's gun being switched off.

"I'm sure you know better than anyone, Mr. Cobblepot, that Fish Mooney was not exactly the most trustworthy of bosses."

Oswald laughed.

"And you find this man, Rusty, more trustworthy?"

Lila looked to her boss. He was dabbing his forehead with his dingy handkerchief.

"No," she answered apprehensively. She paused before continuing, knowing what she wanted to say but not wanting to lose her life or her job in the process.

"But Rusty's not exactly criminal mastermind," she eyed her boss cautiously. He pursed his lips and gave a light harrumph but he couldn't didn't the truth. "When Rusty stabs you it'll be in the front, but with Fish...she would stab you in the back and smile in your face the entire time."

Since she didn't feel the barrel of a gun against her head Lila continued.

"I just want to earn a paycheck doing what I'm good at without feeling like a pawn on a chess board."

Oswald nodded.

"What do you think Rusty? Surely you know your help better than anyone," he barely hid the contempt in his voice as he clearly enunciated every syllable.

Rusty leaned back against the booth, the vinyl of the seat crackling behind him.

"Ehh, Lila's a good girl," it sounded like the words had to struggle to free themselves from his gullet. "I don't think she's your mole boss." He ran a hand over his forehead before slamming back another glass of whiskey.

Oswald considered him for a moment before turning back to the singer in front of him. He studied her, silently scrutinizing every inch.

Lila swallowed hard. Her pulse raced and she prayed that Penguin believed Rusty.

"I could take her home with me if you'd like. Shouldn't take long to get the truth out of her."

Lila almost jumped out of her skin when Zsasz spoke. She hadn't realized how close the hit man was standing until she felt him gently stroke her arm with his the back of his hand.

She felt the blood drain out of her face. Even Rusty grimaced.

But Penguin waved his hand, dismissing the suggestion.

"I don't think that will be necessary Victor."

He stood, straightening his sport coat as he stepped out of the booth.

"We'll find out who the mole is, one way or another," he sneered as he limped passed Lila.

"We'll be in touch _Rusty_."

Victor turned to follow his boss.

"Shame," he murmured lowly, giving Lila a wink when she glanced nervously up at him.

The thump of Penguin's cane echoed throughout the empty bar, and Lila was suddenly aware that she and Rusty were the only people left in the bar besides Penguin and his men.

Rusty and Lila sat in silence until the slam of the front door signaled the men's departure.

"Fuck me," Rusty grumbled coarsely pouring himself another glass of whiskey and sliding Oswald's unfinished whiskey towards Lila.

Lila slunk down into the booth and took the whiskey, knocking it back without a word.

Rusty filled the glasses once more.

"What the hell is going on?" Lila asked, staring down the brown liquor in front of her.

The man sighed, his elbow propped on the table, holding his glass haphazardly in front of him.

"Someone's been tipping off what's left of Maroni's gang. We've lost two big gun sales just this week to 'em."

"So what does that mean?"

Rusty gave her an exasperated scowl.

"It means that if I don't figure out who's running their fucking mouths we'll all be out on the street, and that's best case scenario." He swirled the liquor in his glass. "Worse case? I'm sure you can guess."

He drained the glass once more, slammed it down on the table and stood to leave.

"So what do we do?" Lila asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"We find the mole," he grumbled, as if stating the obvious.

He lumbered back in the direction of his office, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"And in case you're thinking of ditching work, don't. It'll make ya look guilty," he called from the back before slamming the door of his office.


	2. Pest Problem

True to his word Penguin made it his number one priority to sniff out the mole at Rusty's. Everyday two of his goons would show up when the doors opened. One goon to watch the bar like a hawk while the other goon would pull employees one by one into Rusty's broom closet of an office and mercilessly interrogate them. The employees often left the office battered and bruised, and in poor Sam's case, limping. Lila waited anxiously for the day it would be her turn.

But everything changed on Saturday. Instead of two goons the big boss himself showed up with his entire posse in tow. Just as they did the Saturday before they simply strolled in and shut the place down, sending all the "dregs of society" scattering back into the night. However this time when the employees gathered round they knew what it was for; Penguin found the snitch. Everyone stood, eyeing each other suspiciously. The silence was deafening.

Penguin stood in the center of the group, just like before, but this time his smile was gleeful. He let the moment simmer, enjoying the tension as it built.

"Ladies and gentleman," Oswald began, "I am sure by now you have all figured out that we have a slight _problem_. A pest problem, if you will."

He turned, eyeing his audience.

"A mole."

He let his words sink in, enjoying the effect they were having.

"I am a fair man," he simpered, "so I will give said mole the chance to come forward. Do the right thing, here in front of everyone."

There was a moment of silence, everyone looking side to side waiting for the supposed mole to step forward.

"No?"

Penguin feigned surprise.

"As you wish."

The sound of the front and back doors being bolted shut rang through the silent bar followed by muffled sounds of panic.

"Victor, if you please." Oswald beckoned his hit man.

Victor stepped forward, dressed head to toe in black, eyes gleaming. He made his way slowly around the circle of employees, eyeing each one in turn and smiling at them tauntingly. It was a sadistic game of duck-duck-goose.

From bartenders to the doormen, he made his way around. Lila watched her coworkers one by one stiffen in fear as Zsasz approached, and then breathe a sigh of relief when he passed. Victor got to Lila and paused. She felt her knees begin to buckle and he smirked before continuing down the line. The sound of his languid footsteps punctuated the deathly silence. The anticipation of the inevitable was building with each step.

Finally he came to stop in front of one of the bartenders, Ben. Victor's smile grew grim and Ben paled, shrinking away from the ghoulish figure in front of him.

"NOOOO!" Ben roared as two of Penguin's hulking men grabbed him from behind, dragging him into the center of the bar for everyone to see.

Zsasz followed casually. He pulled one of his guns from the holster.

"Oh my God!" Lila uttered in disbelief, turning her head away from what she knew was coming.

"I want you all to see what happens when you cross me," Penguin wasn't shouting but in the silence of the room his voice was thunderous.

Hushed sounds of gasps and frantic murmuring filled the air.

Then it happened. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the bar. Lila felt it reverberate in her ears. She heard the dull, sickening thump of Ben's body hitting the floor. One of the waitresses, a girl named Wendy, shrieked.

When Lila finally turned to look she wished that she hadn't. Ben's body lay face down in a pool of blood at Zsasz's feet. She resisted the urge to vomit and turned her head once more, this time gripping Sam's shoulder for support.

The sound of a gun being re-holstered was barely audible over the tell-tale uneven shuffle of Penguin as he stepped back into the center of the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," he sneered, pausing briefly for effect. Seemingly pleased, he turned on his heel and limped toward the front door, his merry band of murders not far behind him.

Zsasz was the last of the men to follow, stopping to admire his handiwork. He eyed the shaken employees around him, daring them to say something, to defend their fallen comrade. But the room was silent, and the big, strong hulking men that Lila had witnessed break up knife fights and toss rowdy drunks around like they were rag dolls, now averted their eyes under the sinister gaze of Victor Zsasz. Satisfied with their silence he finally turned to leave. Lila kept her eyes on the floor. She felt him pass. Though she didn't look up she could feel his eyes on her. He came so close to her she was certain she could feel his breathe ruffle through her hair. Her jaw tightened and she focused hard on the worn grain of the wood beneath her feet.

From the door Penguin called back to the crowd.

"I look forward to seeing you all again _very_ soon."

And with that he hobbled out into the night, leaving the stunned staff of Rusty's to clean up the mess.

The employees stood, still circled around the bloody scene, unmoved and in shock.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Rusty grumbled. "Clean this shit up. We've got a bar to run."

Though his words were gruff, Lila couldn't help but notice that they lacked the usual heart that Rusty put into being an asshole.

Within an hour the bar was back to normal. Two of the doormen disappeared with Ben's body and when they came back no one dared ask what they'd done with it. The floor was scrubbed and bleached along with the tables, chairs, lights, any surface that could contain any traces of evidence. The bloody rags were shoved in a black garbage bag and then they too disappeared.

The ghastly clean-up crew ended their shift sitting at the bar. Rusty played bartender, endlessly refilling glasses. Usually he was the kind of boss that marked liquor bottles at the end of the night and relentlessly kept track of every drop of alcohol in the house. Lila had seen people fired for so much as daring to drink even a sip of beer without paying for it. But tonight he poured bottle upon bottle of booze. No one spoke. No one made eye contact. They didn't have to; they were all thinking the same thing. They witnessed a murder that night. They cleaned it up, and they weren't going to say a goddamn thing about it to anyone; the unspoken pact of the Gotham underworld.

* * *

A man of his word, Penguin showed up at Rusty's the next week, and the week after, and the week after, and so on, to pick up his weekly dues. He would march into the bar, surrounded by three or four of his henchman, and saunter his way to Rusty's office. His meetings with Rusty often went on for over an hour, leaving Penguin's thugs milling around the bar and scaring off the locals. Lila was usually able to avoid his rather gorilla-esque cronies since for the greater part of the night she was on stage. However on this particular night she found herself offstage and on her break when Oswald showed up. She was sitting at the bar, staring down her whiskey and coke when the unmistakable silence that signaled his entrance fell over the crowded bar.

"His highness has arrived," the bartender, Nick, muttered sarcastically.

Lila swiveled around on her bar stool. Oswald was dressed in his usual black suit with his trademark sneer set firmly on his face. The sound of his cane thumping against the floor punctuated the silence. Following behind him were two nameless thugs in suits and the monster himself, Victor Zsasz. Oswald limped furiously towards Rusty's office, eyes forward, refusing to acknowledge anyone around him. Victor however took the time to scan the bar, smiling as patrons backed up or quickly looked away in fear. Lila quickly turned back to the bar wanting to avoid the group just as much as everyone else. She tipped up her glass and finished off her drink.

"Where the fuck is Sam," she grumbled under her breathe.

Sam left for his break over thirty minutes ago and Lila was dying to get back onstage so she would have a good excuse not to interact with Penguin's henchmen.

A large hand crashed into the bar next to her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Gimme a beer."

" _One of the goon squad, of course,"_ Lila inwardly cursed her luck.

The man was tall, burly, with sandy brown hair shellacked to his skull, and a hooked nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice.

Nick nodded silently and slid a bottle into the man's hand. Oswald's men never paid. Perks of the job Lila supposed.

The man took a long swig before slamming the bottle back onto the bar top. Lila stared straight ahead.

"Well hey there doll-face."

Lila bit down on her lower lip and kept her eyes forward, ignoring the man.

Undeterred he reached out and brushed a stray lock of her tawny, brown hair out of her face. Lila reacted as if she had been burned, immediately jerking away from the man's hand.

"Awww, don't be like that," he said, his voice gravelly as if it had been soaked in whiskey and left out to dry.

Lila swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the bar in front of her.

"Come on princess, how much?"

She cringed and leaned away from him, biting her tongue to avoid getting herself into trouble.

"Don't be shy," he cooed.

Nick slammed another beer down in front of the man, breaking his concentration on Lila.

"Try one of the ladies around back."

"What if I want this lady?" He sneered as he gave Lila's thigh a tight squeeze.

"She's not for sale," Nick said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm.

Lila looked up pleadingly at Nick, the man's greasy paw still on her thigh.

"Of course she is," came a familiar voice from behind Lila.

It sent chills down her spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She didn't have to turn to know who was behind them. His low, smooth voice was burned into her memory.

The man to her left removed his hand from her leg. Lila heard him grab his beer and shuffle off quickly without another word. Even thugs were scared of Victor Zsasz.

She kept her eyes trained on the shelf of liquor behind the bar, but in her peripheral vision she saw the tall, black clad figure seat himself at the bar stool formerly occupied by the greasy goon. She could feel him staring at her.

"Everyone in Gotham has a price," he said lowly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Nick interrupted.

Victor ignored him.

"Some people it's money, safety, family, or maybe even their life," he continued calmly.

Lila tilted her head slightly, daring a peak at him from the corner of her eye. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Just a month ago everyone in this bar paid a very high price, and for what? Their jobs...to spare their own skin…"

He had a way of accenting each word, elongating their syllables that made Lila uneasy.

Now she turned to face him. She inhaled raggedly as the memory of that night washed back over her.

His eyes bore into hers.

"So you see, everyone in Gotham has a price."

She swallowed hard.

Before the conversation could continue the door to Rusty's office flew open with such force it banged harshly into the wall, causing everyone to turn their attention as Penguin stormed out, limping furiously through the bar. Victor stood immediately.

"Talk to you again soon, Lila," he muttered before following his boss out the door.

Nick was leaning on the bar, his hands spread out in front of him, holding himself up. He kept his eyes on the retreating backs of Penguin and his men.

"That's not good," he mumbled.

Lila eyes were also fixed the group.

"Victor Zsasz or Penguin storming out of Rusty's office angrier than usual?" She asked.

"Both."

She looked up at him.

"You should go find out what happened."

He laughed sardonically.

"Why me?"

"You've worked here longer."

"Yeah but you've got the tits."

"What does that have to do with it?" She asked incredulously.

"It means he likes you more," he said offhandedly, turning his back to her to straighten up a row of glasses.

Lila rolled her eyes, and blew a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Fine," she conceded, "since I'm the only with some balls around here."

She slipped off her bar stool and made her way to Rusty's office. The noise level was rising back to normal with the exit of Penguin and his men, but it was an uneasy buzz instead of the usual drunken revelry. Lila caught the eyes of a couple of her coworkers as they watched her knowingly.

The door to Rusty's office was still wide open from Penguin's exodus. Lila poked her head in and found Rusty with his head in his hands. She stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind her, clearing her throat gently as she did so. Rusty looked up quickly, as if frightened that Penguin may have come back for round two.

"Oh," he grumbled when he saw it was just Lila, "what the fuck do you want?"

"I just…I…uhh," She stammered, finding it hard to convey compassion to her surly boss, "I wanted to see if you were ok."

He snorted, looking up from his desk, his eyes bulging more than usual.

"Do I look ok sweetheart?"

"Well-"

"As if it's not already bad enough that I've got the cops breathing down my neck about that kid, now this creep is tryin' to bleed me dry. So no. I am not ok," he snapped.

Oh," Lila replied quietly. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Rusty gave an exasperated sigh, "Look, I appreciate whatever it is you were trying to do, coming in here and all, but unless you got a few thousand stuffed in that dress," he motioned his sausage like fingers up and down, "than there is nothing you can do for me princess except pray."

She nodded.

"Now if you don't mind," Rusty grumbled, swiveling around in his chair so his back was to Lila.

She took the hint and left, closing the door behind her.

"What'd he say?"

Several of Lila's coworkers had gathered around Nick at the bar and they now stood silently waiting to hear the news.

"That between the boys in blue and Penguin's sudden price hike, the bar is several grand behind on _rent_ ," she said dismally, saddling up to her bar stool.

The group collectively groaned.

Nick slid another drink in front of her.

"So we're fucked," he said matter-of-factly.

"Pretty much," Lila replied, lifting the whiskey and coke to her lips.

She barely noticed Sam as he slid in, taking the empty bar stool next to her.

"What'd I miss," he asked, smelling strongly of smoke.

Lila snorted dryly.

"Nothing," she drained her drink, "You ready to get back on stage?"

He didn't answer, simply grabbed his music books and lumbered towards the stage.


End file.
